


Если Дьявол не танцует

by KisVani



Category: Spore (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хонги - самая развитая раса в галактике... Что это может означать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если Дьявол не танцует

Хонги – самая развитая раса в галактике. Они высокие, с бирюзовой в темную крапинку, гладкой кожей, четырьмя длинными трехпалыми конечностями и вытянутыми клювами. И носят, обычно, светлые балахоны.  
Самая развитая и самая миролюбивая раса в галактике. У хонгов нет врагов, только друзья. И планеты, планеты с их поселениями повсюду.  
— Будь осторожен, - сказал капитану президент консорциума планет менар. – Для них мы пустое место.  
Это правда, раса менаров только недавно вышла в космос и о них еще мало знали… Но уже недолюбливали.  
— Здравствуйте, капитан, - через переводчик, сказал представитель хонгов.  
Его голос и речь были довольно мелодичными и приятными.  
— Я представляю консорциум планет менар, - осторожно начал капитан, - мы лишь недавно узнали, что не одни в галактике.  
— Мы знаем, - сказал хонг, - мы следили за вашим развитием.  
Неприятная мысль кольнула капитана, но он промолчал: не его дело уточнять вопросы эволюции собственного вида.  
— Насколько мы можем судить, менар и хонги союзники?  
— Мы союзники всех разумных рас в галактике, - ответил тот.  
— Но мы обнаружили, что наши соседи… - сказал капитан. - Как бы объяснить… Не так дружелюбны, как нам хотелось бы.  
— Мы не одобряем конфликтов между нашими друзьями, - ответил хонг, - и мы стараемся не вмешиваться в них.  
— А если вас попросят вмешаться? – спросил капитан. – Теоретически.  
— Мы вмешаемся. И конфликт будет исчерпан по причине отсутствия в нем враждующих сторон.  
Это звучало довольно угрожающе. Капитан надеялся, что это проблемы переводчика хонга.  
— Мы ценим вашу дружбу, - дипломатично сказал он.  
— Вы слышали о гроксах? – спросил хонг.  
— Легенды, - ответил капитан, - но, я слышал, ваша раса одержала над ними победу много столетий назад.  
— Да. Вы знаете, почему это понадобилось?  
— Чтобы освободить путь к центру галактики? – предположил капитан.  
— Те, кто хочет пройти – найдет путь даже там, где его нет. Причина была в другом: Гроксы отвергли нашу дружбу. Удачи в развитии вашего консорциума, капитан.


End file.
